Pups & The Internet Predator
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias meets a guy named Lamont Jones online. When Lamont suggests meeting in person Elias' family & friends try to talk him out of it. Will Elias listen to their pleas & is Lamont really who he says he is?


**PUPS & THE INTERNET PREDATOR **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Friday morning. As soon as Elias woke up he got on his computer. For a while now he had been talking to a boy online he met on a website about music. The boy's name was Lamont Jones. He was 10 years old & lived in a town called Torana Heights. As soon as Elias got on the computer he got a message from Lamont. Lamont was asking him if they could meet in person that afternoon in Adventure Bay. Elias happily agreed. As he ate breakfast he couldn't wait for the afternoon to come.

" _I can't believe I'm finally going to meet Lamont. This is going to be really exciting. I wonder where we'll be meeting up at"_ thought Elias.

"You're in a good mood this morning Elias. Why are you so happy?" asked Ella.

"Lamont wants to meet me here in town after school today. I can't wait to finally meet him in person" said Elias.

"That's not a good idea. This Lamont kid you speak of might not be who you think he is. Please don't go meet him. It's probably a trap" said Ethan.

"You're crazy. Lamont is the same age as me. Nothing bad will happen. I'll be fine" said Elias as he left. Throughout the bus ride to school Elias became more excited to meet Lamont.

" _I wonder what time he'll be here by. Hopefully it won't be late. I don't know why my parents think this is a bad idea. I know Lamont better than they do. They really don't need to worry about it so much"_ thought Elias.

After arriving at school Elias got his stuff & went to class. The thought of finally meeting Lamont in person was making him more excited. At recess Elias wondered if Lamont would be with his family.

" _I wonder what his parents look like. I'm sure they'll be just as wonderful as he is. My parents are going to miss out big time"_ thought Elias.

As the day went on Elias' anticipation & excitement kept growing. At lunch he told his friends about his plan to meet Lamont.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him. He'll be here in just a few hours" said Elias.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Meeting people you met online can be really dangerous" said Ace.

"She's right. Heaps of kids end up being tricked like that. I bet Lamont is actually an adult" said Carlos.

"You're making a mistake Elias. Please don't do this. It's not safe" said Danny.

"This Lamont guy is taking advantage of you. Don't trust him. He's probably not who he says he really is" said Katie.

"This guy is catfishing you. He's probably done it to heaps of other kids before" said Kelly.

"Remember what Aaron did? Lamont will probably do the same thing. I wouldn't bother going to meet him" said Ryder.

"I'll be fine guys. I know what Lamont looks like. He's the same age as us. You guys are just as paranoid as my parents" said Elias.

The other kids were concerned. They feared that something horrible would happen. At the end of the school day Elias decided to go to the park & wait for Lamont there. Angel wasn't sure about the meeting.

"Are you sure you really want to do this Elias? If everyone is saying that this is a bad idea it probably is" said Angel.

"That's because they don't know him as well as I do. Everything will be alright. There's no reason to be concerned" said Elias.

Sometime later a man of mixed race came by. He looked to be in his 30s or 40s & was dressed rather casually. He approached Angel & Elias.

"Hello Elias" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Elias.

"I'm Mr Jones. Lamont is waiting for you at the hotel. Are you ready to meet him?" asked the man.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to finally meet him in person. I've been waiting all day for this" said Elias.

Angel, Elias & Mr Jones walked to the hotel. The room that the Jones family were staying in was on the top floor. When they arrived at the room nobody else was there.

"Where's Lamont?" asked Elias.

"He's down by the pool. He knows that we're here. He'll be up soon" said Mr Jones.

"I'm so excited right now. I can't wait for him to get here" said Elias.

"He's quite excited as well. You're actually quite sweet. Lamont doesn't have very many friends. Meeting you will be a great experience for him" said Mr Jones.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you to say" said Elias.

Mr Jones ruffled Elias' hair. Then he started to run his hands over Elias' body. Elias was confused by this. When Mr Jones put his hands on Elias' genitals Elias became alarmed.

"What are you doing?" asked Elias.

"I'm just giving you a massage. Don't panic" said Mr Jones.

"No you're not. You have no right to touch me like that. Don't do that again" said Elias.

"Do you want to meet Lamont or not? He won't come if you don't do as I say" said Mr Jones.

"I'll go & find him myself. I'm not going to be treated like this" said Elias as he walked to the door. Mr Jones grabbed him & threw him on the bed.

"You don't need to find him. He's already here" said Lamont.

"You're Lamont?" asked Elias.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out" said Lamont.

"My family & friends were right. I never should've done this. I can't believe I let myself get fooled by you" said Elias.

"You kids are so easy to manipulate. Now I get to do what I want with you. I'm going to enjoy this" said Lamont as he began taking his clothes off. Before he could do anything else Angel bit him on the leg. Lamont yelled in pain.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Elias.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY. NOT IF I HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT" yelled Lamont.

Angel & Elias Ran down the stairs to the lobby. As soon as they got there Elias called Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout playing on his Pup Pad when he got the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder help. You guys were right. Lamont isn't who I thought he was. He just tried to molest me. You have to get him away from me" said Elias.

"No job is too big & no pup is too small. We're on our way Elias" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. As usual Marshall tripped up.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we took another trip" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"We have to hurry. Elias has been tricked into meeting someone he met online & this man tried to molest him. We have to stop him" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to catch this man & stop him from hurting Elias" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case Elias is hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Skye I need you to search through the air & keep an eye on where they are" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder.

The pups deployed & headed out to find Angel & Elias. Meanwhile Angel & Elias were waiting in the hotel lobby.

"I hope they get here soon. I don't think Lamont is too far away" said Angel.

"If we see him we run. I'm not going to let him put his hands on me" said Elias.

Suddenly they saw Lamont staggering towards them. Both of them ran away. Skye spotted them as they ran towards the main area of town.

"Ryder I can see them. They're heading towards town square" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. Everyone to town square" said Ryder.

Angel & Elias continued running around. Ella, Ethan & Jake had all been alerted to the situation & they were all out looking for Elias. Once Angel & Elias reached the main area of town they waited. Eventually Lamont showed up. Before he could do anything Chase caught him in his net.

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW" yelled Lamont.

"No way. You're under arrest for attempted child sexual exploitation. You're going away for a long time" said Chase.

Lamont was taken into custody. It was revealed that he had groomed several children in the past & that he had violently assaulted each child. He faced the rest of his life in prison for his sick crimes. After he was taken away Marshall checked on Elias.

"He's all good Ryder. There aren't any major injuries anywhere" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

Ella, Ethan & Jake soon arrived. All of them were quite concerned for Elias.

"Are you OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I can't believe that Lamont almost assaulted me. I'm so stupid. I should've listened to you guys. How could I have let this happen? This is the dumbest thing I've ever done" said Elias as he burst into tears.

"Don't blame yourself for this Elias. We should've known that you would've gone to meet him. I get that you feel bad but unfortunately there wasn't any way you would've known that you were being fooled" said Ethan.

"The saddest part about this experience is that it happens more often than you think. Anyone can be tricked like this. Children are more vulnerable since they're more likely to believe things people tell them. All that matters now is that you're safe" said Jake.

"It's almost like the same thing with Aaron. I hope I never experience something like that again" said Elias.

"Don't worry. We'll all make sure nobody tries to take advantage of you like that again" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys" said Elias.

After spending the afternoon at the Lookout Elias went for another weekend at Jake's. Elias was still shaken from what had happened earlier.

"I can't believe that Lamont tricked me like that. From now on I'll be more careful about who I talk to online" said Elias.

"When I heard what happened I was horrified. Lamont is lucky that I wasn't there because if I was I would've made him eat dirt. Nobody hurts you & gets away with it" said Jake.

"Thanks Jake. You're so sweet" said Elias as he gave Jake a hug. The rest of the night went by without incident. As Elias got in bed he thought about the close call he had.

" _Today was a massive wake up call for me. Now I know how dangerous it is to meet people who you met on the net in person. Thank god nothing bad happened. I hope that Lamont suffers. He's basically Aaron Zandresky 2.0. He won't ever get out of prison. Good riddance to him"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
